Midnight Fire: Year 1
by Princess Freeye Fireneze
Summary: Freeye Malfoy and Harry Potter met in an abandoned park but little did they know something new blossomed. But Draco Malfoy, loving as he is to his sister, tries to split them up without them noticing (after troll attack) but Freeye does notice and confronts him but Ron and Hermione notice and find it hard to trust her. Trust is tested as they go down the trapdoor and try to live...


Midnight Fire: Year 1

Chapter 1

**Freeye Malfoy's P.O.V**

At about 1 o'clock pm I was just wandering round Little Whinging, I managed to get there by Portal a sort of transport that makes up for apparating, while I was Wandering about I saw a park that looked like it was deserted, so I headed towards it. Most of the time I look for deserted places to go when I sneak out because apparently people are after me because my family did something so they have to send me away, so I'm not aloud outside but I think that that's not fair! I'm 10 years old and I need to be free. Hah! LOL! Freeye's my name and I need to be free, I know it's not funny but that's what being stuck inside for 10 years does to you. Anyway I'm supposed to be starting Hogwarts this year with my brother Draco (Twin) and hopefully Mother and Father will let me go to Hogwarts if Draco's around. I reached the Park gate and walked in, I sat down on the swing and started swinging myself. I didn't notice that I wasn't alone until I was about to push back to swing forward when I noticed that there was a boy just sitting there on the other swing. I dragged my trainers on the ground and stopped to look at the boy, I can tell that he didn't want to bother me but I didn't mind it always got a bit lonely on my own so I shifted myself to face him and made the first move. "Hey" Yes I know it's not much but I haven't really met other people besides my family and their dinner guests. But the dinner guests are all adults the only child that I know is Draco, so I didn't know what to say. Anyway Once I said it he sort of straightened up and turned his head towards me and I saw that he had a pair of Brilliant, Emerald, Green eyes and Messy Jet Black hair, he wore a pair of round glasses which were held together with a lot of sellotape he was also small and slightly skinny for his age kinda like me except for the fact that I am extremely skinny for my age but It looked as if I was exactly the same height as him. Well at least he looks like he's my age "Hello. Sorry if I bothered you" his voice was a little high so I guess that meant that he was either My age or a year older or a year younger "No not at all. It's nice to have someone to talk to" I simply told him.

**Harry Potter's P.O.V**

When I walked into the park I usually go to, I saw a girl about my age, 10, swinging on one of the swings so I walked over and sat own on the other one as quietly as I could not wanting to bother the girl, turning my head away from her while I sat down. I just sat there listening to her swing squeaking back and forth for a couple of minuets when I heard her swing squeak forward and while she was falling back she dragged her old, muddy trainers on the dry, Summer mud **(A/N: He knew she was wearing Old, Muddy Trainers because he saw them when he walked to the swings and sat down)**. She was obviously looking at me because I could somehow feel her staring at me even though I had my head turned away from her, I heard her swing make that squeaking sound that it made every time someone moved it but I never heard her trainers hit the hard ground or heard the gate squeak open and close. I was pulled out of my voice when she said "Hey" The girl had a high, soft voice which was musical and made a jingling bell sort of sound when she spoke **(A/N: You know those small Bells that make soft Jingling Sounds that what her voice made whenever she spoke) **I straightened up and turned my head to face her. She had Knee Length Jet Black hair Streaked with Emerald Green, Diamond White, Ruby Red and Starstone Lilac **(A/N: A Starstone is a Lilac coloured Gem I created)**, a Pair of round Pale Blue orbs for eyes, Extremely, Immensely Pale White skin, 3 Freckles on either side of her face, she was also Petite and Extremely Skinny for her age or for any age to be exact. Being polite I replied "Hello. Sorry if I bothered you" to my surprise she didn't mind she just said "No not at all. It's nice to have someone to talk to" knowing that she didn't mind I got a little more confidence in talking to the girl. I shifted so I was sitting like her on my swing before I spoke again "My name's Harry Potter. What's your's ?" She looked at me with wide eyes completely speechless before she spoke again **(A/N: Hey again! Sorry I keep doing this but there are facts you need to know. I know this is a spoiler but you'll probably forget when you come to the time I'll tell you again. If you don't forget well then you'll already know how Freeye was taken from the Dursleys but your just going to read it again. When Lucius Malfoy Kidnapped Freeye on her 9****th**** birthday He Adjusted her, Harry and the Dursleys memories .So all that Harry + the Dursleys would remember was: That a girl with White Blond hair and Sapphire eyes and Slightly brown skin by the name of Angel Jefferson (It was going to be Siriana but I changed it you'll find out why in Midnight Fire (MF): Year 2) would stay every summer but stopped coming the year Harry and Dudley were turning 9 so Harry never saw her again since the summer he turned 8. Freeye's Memory: Malfoy adjusted her memory so that every memory she had of the Dursleys and Harry were replaced with memories of Draco and his parents also her name was changed and he managed to hide her scar but she had to come to him every month to cover it again to stop her finding out. So yeah SPOILER ALERT! Wow this was long!) **"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. My name is Freeye M…. Fireneze" I smiled when she told me her name "(laughs) FF pretty cool did your parents intentionally do that or was it a coincidence?" "I think they did it intentionally did it" Freeye replied rolling her eyes at the end of her sentence. I laughed again while for some reason she laughed under her breath as If she was embarrassed by her laugh. We decided that sitting on the swings made our buts sore so we stood up. When I was about to ask Freeye her age the hair's on the back of my neck stood up on end and I felt the same feeling I felt when Freeye was staring at me the I realised something. "Freeye someone's watching us" "What do you mean Harry?" "I mean you know when you were staring at me on the swings a couple of minuets ago" "Yeah… wait how did you kn…" Freeye was about to say before I interrupted her "Because I could somehow feel you staring at me…. I don't know some sort of energy rushed through and told my brain that you were staring at me" Again she stared wide eyed at me speechless "Freeye" I clicked my fingers in front of her eyes and she snapped out of it "Sorry. Anyway please continue" "Well I'm getting that feeling right now" Her forehead creased as if she was thinking hard about something then she suddenly got it "I have an idea. Right Harry listen to me carefully you are a magic trainer" I gave her a puzzled look so she explained "Magic Trainers are a type of magical people who have power that takes energy from their bodies but this energy doesn't affect them because it's energy from their magical soul, a magic trainer has 2 souls a ordinary soul and a magic soul that contains never ending energy for Magic Training - MT. Each MT has a different power but there are 16 MT's from each of the 8 realms - Sparks, Lynfia, WindSenia, IceSlena, Tides, Talents, Anamalia and Echna plus the 2 lost realms Aechna and ThunderStruck which isn't lost anymore - that are Guardians of the 8 Elements of Life, Spirit, Faith, Joy, Hope, Love, Destiny, Balance, Death and Storm from ThunderStruck, there is a Male and Female Guardian for each of them. I am the Female Guardian of Spirit from Sparks. Now MT's are gifted with the power to sense the people around them and know if they're being stared at and if they focus only on the world around them not on people talking to him they can see in their minds the description of the person/people staring at them. This is what I want you to do" She finished and I did what she said. I focused only on the world around me. Then I saw it the boy's features and then I came back to reality "So?" Freeye's voice was full of desperation "I saw a boy with Short, Neat, White Blond hair, Cold, Grey eyes and pale skin" she had a look of fear on her face "Freeye?" Even I could tell there was concern in my voice "Draco…" Was all she said "Freeye who is this Draco?" her eyes still held fear then what she said next surprised me "I'm very sorry Harry it's was nice meeting you but I need to go as quickly as I possibly can. No time to explain now maybe when we next meet" and with that she ran off as quick as a leopard, I mean literally, but then saying that she told me I was a magic trainer so she's probably Half-Leopard Half-Human somehow. Anyway I better head home.

**Draco Malfoy's P.O.V**

I was reading a book in the Living room of my manor when I heard rapid footsteps in the hallway. I walked over to the living room door and opened it just in time to see my twin sister Freeye sneak out the door, thinking this was suspicious I followed her. I'm surprised she didn't sense that I was following her, she probably left her crystal at home. I then saw her enter a deserted park and sat down on one of the swings thinking I'd be here a while I hid behind a bush and watched through a gap in them. After a while, of watching Freeye swing, a boy entered and sat down on the swing next to her and turned his head away from her, she obviously didn't know he was there because she never stopped swinging then suddenly as she was falling backwards after swinging forwards she dragged her Old Muddy Trainers, I really don't know why she won't buy new ones or even wear more girly shoes she's a mistress for heaven's sake, on the dry mud shifted in her seat to look at the boy, I saw her mouth move but couldn't make out what she said she was too far away. The boy straightened up and turned to look at her, the boy was closer to my hiding spot then Freeye was so I heard what he said "Hello. Sorry if I bothered you". After a while of watching them get up off the swings and talking and laughing I heard the boy (Didn't hear his name) say "Freeye someone's watching us". How the hell did he know unless he's a MAGIC TRAINER! I then saw Freeye looking puzzled while she said something to him that I still didn't hear. Then he eased her in on how he felt something telling him that Freeye was staring at him when they were still sitting on the swings and she looked like she was thinking of something and finally got an idea. She then started lecturing the Boy about something I guess about Magic Training. After the lecture, the two of them just stood there the boy with no expression but Freeye she looked nervous and desperate. After a couple of minuets the boy started telling Freeye about something I could hear what but I'm sure I know because after he told her she had a look of fear on her face the boy said her name with concern in his voice then Freeye said one word the word I had been dreading the whole time I was watching "Draco…" she still had a look of fear. The whole reason I had been dreading hearing my name was because ever since me and Freeye were born we'd had to stay in all the time well I was aloud out if I asked, but Freeye was never aloud out for some reason to her it's like being house-grounded forever, but hopefully Mother and Father allow her to go to Hogwarts, but as far as I know from the house-elves Freeye would sneak out but I never saw her sneak out or knew where she went until today and I dreaded hearing my name because then Freeye knows that I was watching and she would fear that I'd tell Mother or Father but I won't. Anyway after a couple of minuets Freeye said quickly "I'm very sorry Harry it's was nice meeting you but I need to go as quickly as I possibly can. No time to explain now maybe when we next meet" So the boy's name is Harry that doesn't help (A/N: Sorry I promise this is the last time. Draco got there but using his Portal wand that Freeye gave him (a Special wand with a crystal at the end of it, the crystal would a smaller version of her realm's Element of Life symbol, that creates portal's which explains how she made a portal to get to Little Whinging in the first place!) to create a portal while saying some words which created a little computer screen and Draco picked the last portal created from any wand in the whole house which took him to Little Whinging) as soon as she finished her sentence she took off and ran with leopard speed because she's half-leopard which is also the reason why she always won whenever they played tag. Harry just stood there not surprised that she was Half-Leopard I think it's because after telling him about MT nothing like that would surprise him. He looks like a Muggle so I bet if Freeye being Half-Leopard of MT doesn't surprise him then being told he's a wizard would. Anyway I'd better get back Freeye would probably be home by now.

**Anyway there you go 10 pages and a great start to the series anyway I'm thinking of Making Draco kind to Muggles what do you think though no matter what you say to stop me I never will because I want that to happen *Draco being Kind to Muggles* Anyway PM me, Review, Follow, Favourite the story whatever you want to do just find a way to let me know that you love the story/Like it/want me to continue/Kinda don't like it but want me to continue/stop the story/Dislike the story/Hate it but PMing me or if you've got Facebook message Lauren Piggott, my profile's a picture of Sirius Black's head, there or send me an email at ****arilinapotter ****. Thank you Bye! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
